


Prompt: Walmart

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel transported them to a Walmart commercial?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Walmart

The screen flashed bringing Sam and Dean into the next channel. “Oh where the hell are we now.” Dean groaned looking around at their surroundings. “It looks like a Walmart if you ask me.” Dean turned to glare at his brother. “Well no shit, but are we out genius.”

Sam frowned. “Well considering this isn’t an abandoned warehouse, no Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes. “We match everyday low prices on everything from toilet paper to pepsi max.” A voice boomed. Sam and Dean looked around in confusion. A guy popped up next to the duo. “Here we have Sam and Dean, we’re going to see how much they can save on their monthly groceries, let’s go.”

Dean tensed in defense. “Hold on buddy, we have no monthly groceries and we aren’t going anywhere.” The man laughed and grabbed Dean’s arm. “Don’t be shy, we’re going to save you tons.” Dean looked back at his brother. “Sam, do something.” Sam shrugged in confusion. “Play your role.” Dean groaned but allowed the salesperson to drag him away.


End file.
